1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to containers for beverages and more specifically it relates to an improved beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers for beverages have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include integral straws, which will extend up when the tops of the containers are opened for drinking. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.